Russian Pet
by Ghostdog726
Summary: This time I'm Russia's pet
1. Chapter 1

**New story :D finally writing one with me and Russia...i'm his pet now and he is evil now but later on i'm thinkig of having him be nice. look at the very bottom for translations. **

* * *

"Hello, little pet, sleep well, da?" asked a Russian voice.

I'm Lexi, I'm like any other teenager only I'm half human, and half ghost, plus half dog, I live in America but I'm on a business trip with my parents in Russia. When I woke up I found myself on a rug in front of a fireplace. I was in a house that didn't look familiar. I got up and stretched a little but stopped when I heard a Russian voice come in the room.

"Who are you? And what do you mean, pet?" I asked confused on why the man called me pet.

"I'm Russia, your master now. And you are going to live here with me and be my pet dog." he replied. "There are some rules though." he said with a giggle.

"What rules?" I asked starting to shake a little from fear.

"Well, to start, you are to remain on all fours and bark or whimper in less I say otherwise, that starts tomorrow, you are to be completely loyal to me and obey my every command, don't take your collar off or loosen it for that matter, and you are not to run away, da?"

"Da?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Da! Good girl! You are starting to learn some Russian already, maybe I should teach you tricks in Russian, da?" he said with a smile and patting my head.

"I…don't even know what 'da' means…" I said standing up.

"Nyet! I said stay on the ground." he said pushing me back down on all fours. "And, da is yes and nyet is no in Russian." he replied taking a collar and leash out and coming to my level.

"What…are you doing with that?" I asked looking at the collar.

"Putting it on you, of course!" he said showing me the tag. It said, "Pet, on the front, and on the back it had, Ivan Brangski with I'm guessing his address and number under it." after showing it to me he put it on me….tight too.

"I thought you said your name was Russia?" I asked still confused about why he said his name was a country name, "And my name is Lexi."

"Nyet, your name is Pet now. And Russia is my real name, Ivan Braginski is my human name." he said leashing the leash to the collar. "Come, Pet" he said tugging on the leash.

Since there really wasn't anything I could do, I obeyed and followed him to another room where he walked me over to a large dog cage. He opened it and pointed to it.

"Get in."

"What? No way dude!" I said backing up. But he just pulled me closer with the leash and smacked me in the face.

"Get in!" he said glaring at me. That time I did what he said and went inside. He shut the door and locked it so I wouldn't get out.

"Good dog, I'll see you in the morning." he said before standing up and walking out of the room. After a while I ended up falling asleep again.

When I woke up I was still in the cage and I smelt food coming from the kitchen. Since I'm only to speak unless told to I just stayed quiet until Russia…or someone let me out.

After a few minutes I looked up to see a young boy probably about my age or even just a year older looking at me behind the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly hoping he heard me. He did and he walked into the room and sat down by the cage.

"I'm Ravis, or Latvia….I'm sorry this happened." he said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean? And why are you people named after countries?" I asked with a sad expression.

"Oh, every country has a personification who lives in secret…well except for our bosses that is, they know about us. And….Mr. Russia will hurt you if you don't obey him." Latvia replied.

"Kinda figured that out last night when he smacked me in the face for not wanting to come in this cage. And that explains why 'Mr. Russia' and you have a human name." I said with a little smile.

"Yeah…. we all do. You are from America right?" he asked shaking because Russia could walk in at any moment.

"Yeah?"

"Well…his human name is Alfred F. Jones. Just thought you wanted to know." he said standing up.

"That's actually great to know. Hey can you let me out?" I asked.

"Sorry I can't." and with that Latvia left and I was alone again in the living room waiting for Russia.

After a couple minutes Russia finally came in with two bowls. He set them both on top of the cage.

"So you met Baltics, da?" he asked opening the cage.

"I met one." I said hoping he wouldn't hurt me for talking.

"Who?"

"Latvia." I said.

"Da, ok." he said putting the two bowls in the cage before shutting and locking it again before walking out of the room. In one bowl was water and in the other was…dog food? He doesn't expect me to eat that? Does he?

I drunk the water and ate the dog food in case he was going to get mad at me and not give me food period. Better safe then sorry.

"Good girl, you ate all the food and drunk all the water. On occasion I will give you actual food. Da?" he said walking back in and taking the bowls out and patting me on the head before kissing my forehead.

"Da…Mr. Russia." I said using a little Russian.

"Good dog, come out." he said moving out of the way so I could come out. I did. "Follow me and I'll show you to the other two Baltics." he said motioning me to follow.

After a minute we reached the kitchen and found a young man cleaning.

"Lithuania," Russia started in a sing-like voice "There is someone I want you to meet." I was standing on all fours next to Russia's legs and looked up to the man he just introduced me to.

"Yes, sir, Sveiki, my name is Lithuania, or Toris, what' your name?" he asked shaking, I looked up to Russia who nodded at me. "Lexi…" I said looking back to Lithuania.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi." he replied still shaking.

"Do you know where Estonia is?" Russia asked.

"Upstairs, Mr. Russia." Lithuania replied looking at Russia.

"Back to work. Pet, come." Russia said looking at Lithuania then to me.

I followed him upstairs to a large bedroom, I'm guessing was his, and we saw another man who looked younger then Lithuania but older then Latvia.

"Estonia, meet my pet." Russia said walking into the room with me behind and startling poor Estonia.

"Yes, sir, tere, I'm Estonia, or Eduard." he replied looking down at me with a sad look. Once again I looked at Russia who nodded again.

"Lexi…" I replied.

Before Estonia could say anything Russia cut in, "Get back to work." he said walking out the door. I went back downstairs with him and back to the living room and over to the couch.

"вниз." he said sitting down on the couch while pointing to the ground. I figured that meant 'down' so I obeyed and lied down by his feet and eventually falling asleep on the ground.

* * *

**Translations: **

**вниз = down in Russian**

**tere = Hello in Estonian **

**Sveiki = Hello in Lithuanian **

**Da = Yes in Russian**

**Nyet = No in Russian **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 and for now on the translations will be at the bottom. **

**Russia takes me on a walk...ends up being aakward and i find out that he walready knows about my ghost side.**

* * *

I woke up probably a few minutes later to someone kicking me gently.

"Wake up, Pet." I heard Russia say.

I yawned and looked up to him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

A…walk…that sounded like fun.

Incase I would've gotten into trouble in just nodded my head and barked with a smile hopefully telling him, yes.

"Ok come." he said getting up and walking to the front door.

I followed him and let him leash me again. Wait….leash? He's going to make me walk around on all fours WHILE being on a leash?

He started tugging on the leash and opened the door. I followed him outside walking somewhat behind him and watched him open the gates.

After a while we headed into the town and headed toward the park. We got a lot and I mean A LOT of stares….but then again it's not everyday you see an tall, intimidating man with a teen girl, who is on all fours and on a leash walking around.

"Umm can I ask you something?" asked a man coming up to Russia, I had no idea what he was saying since he was speaking in Russian.

"Da." is all Russia said.

"Why do you have a girl on a leash?" the man asked.

After that question Russia started glaring at him which made the man back away. "None of you business, da?" Russia replied in Russian.

"I-I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to intrigue. I will go now." that said the man walked past us slowly starting to run.

"People these days always butting in on other people's business." Russia said going back to English.

I just remained quiet not sure what to do but to keep following Russia.

We soon got to the park where we saw a bunch of people and their dogs at.

"Go play with the other dogs while I talk to their masters, da?" Russia said unleashing me. I barked with a nod and started going over to the dogs…. how am I going to tell him that I'm half human, half dog, half ghost?

When I got all the way over a beagle came up to me.

"Hello." I barked to it hoping it speaks English.

"You can talk to us?" he asked.

"Yeah…long story….I'm Lexi." I said.

Meanwhile Russia went over to the other people speaking Russian again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Nyet…" the two men said while the one woman said, "DA something is wrong!"

"I don't see anything wrong. I'm just walking my dog." Russia said with his evil yet adorable smile.

"That's NOT a dog and-" she was cut off by one of the men putting his hand on her mouth making her stop.

"большое спасибо." Russia said.

"Wait….can a human do that to another human?" The beagle, Buddy, asked about me being Russia's 'pet.'

"I don't know." I said looking back at Russia who apparently was getting yelled at my some woman.

"That's my master…." Buddy said.

I stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking, "So…what are you doing here? Just a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah just a walk, you too?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a walk." I said turning back to him.

"Seems my other master stopped her." he said making me turn around again.

"Guess so."

"Really sorry about my wife." The one man said.

"It's ok, da?" Russia said.

"Da…" he replied scared.

"How trained is your 'dog'?" said the other man shaking.

"I just got her last night so I haven't been able to train her yet. Though I noticed she does great with dogs and cats which is a good thing." Russia said still with that same smile.

"Oh…well that is a good thing." he replied.

- After a couple minutes -

"We should go over to our 'masters' now." Buddy said.

I nodded in agreement and both of us walking up to Russia and the others. I whimpered and starting tugging on Russia's pants, wanting attention.

"Are you ready to go home?" Russia asked putting the leash on me again. I barked for a yes.

"Da, let's go then." Russia said tugging on the leash.

"Bye Lexi! Hopefully we can see each other again." Buddy said as we turned to walk away.

I looked back while walking and barked back, "Yeah me too."

"Were you barking just now, as in response to that other dog?" Russia asked looking down at me. I looked up to him and asked,

"Can I tell you at home?" I said scared that he would hit me for talking.

"Da." he said as we continued walking.

After a while we got back home and he took the leash off of me again.

"Now tell me." he said while sitting down on the couch. I sat down on the floor.

"I'm….half human half dog and-" I was cut off my Russia.

"And half ghost, da?"

"H-how did you know that?" I asked shocked that he knew that.

"I've seen you fly around and talking to people that I couldn't see, that's why I want you to be mine. Your special in a unique way." he said with a childish smile.

"Ok….well being half dog allows me to talk to animals…" I said lying down.

"Lithuania~" Russia said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes sir?" Lithuania asked coming into the room.

"Make me, yourself, and your brothers lunch. I'll get something for pet later." Russia said looking at him.

"Yes sir."

After a couple of awkward silent minutes Russia put me into the cage again and locked it. Once he was for sure gone I decided to use my powers and get out by turning invisible and flying away.

When I got to the hotel I was staying at I noticed there wasn't anyone in the room…like no one staying there.

'Did they leave without me?' I thought to myself.

I went and flew around some more when the cold air made me tired and I decided to land and start walking…I haven't found them at all….

Suddenly I walked into a person without realizing it, the man I walked into….was Russia.

"You have been a bad dog, da?" he said holding a faucet pipe to me.

I flinched and backed away a little before getting down on all fours and giving him the puppy dog eyes. He hit me with the pipe on the head, it hurt a lot, then he got down to my level, patted me on the head and kissed my forehead again and said, "I can never stay mad at you, your to adorable to stay mad at." after saying that he threw me over his shoulder and started going back home.

"I'm sorry master. I wanted to see if my parents were still here, they weren't, I think they left without me." I said as he carried me back over to the cage.

"It's ok, pet. I'm sure you are hungry da?" he asked locking the cage.

"Da, master." I said watching him walk away.

A few minutes later he walked back in with the same two bowls.

"Before I open the cage you have to beg, come on просить!" he said giggling.

I obeyed and started whimpering and giving him the puppy dog eyes again.

"Good girl, I'll train you tomorrow, I think I'll put you in obedience competitions." he said before opening the cage, putting the bowls in, and walking away.

Like before he came back a couple minutes later and took the bowls away. He locked the cage again and I ended up falling asleep.

- Meanwhile -

"I'm worried about Lexi, I mean I just heard her say her parents left her here." Estonia said to his brothers, "And we all know what Russia can do to her."

"I agree let's ask Lexi how she is doing right now later." Lithuania said. His brothers nodded in agreement.

- A Couple Minutes Later -

"Lexi?" Latvia asked peeking in.

I lifted my head up at his voice, "yeah?"

"How are you right now?" Estonia asked coming in and him, Latvia, and Lithuania sat down by the cage.

I sat up a little to answer him, Russia was upstairs, "Ok…." I said hiding a scar on my left arm that Estonia was looking at.

"What happened to your arm?" Estonia asked noticing me trying to hide it.

"My….dad gets kind of abusive every now and a then…." I said quietly.

"Like how?" Latvia asked.

"LAAATVIAAAAA!" both Lithuania and Estonia quietly screamed so Russia wouldn't hear them.

"It's fine….like this for example," I started looking at the scar. "He takes a knife and cuts me. But not so badly that it would kill me."

"We heard that you are half human, half dog, half ghost..?" Lithuania asked.

"Yeah…I can't die cause I'm half ghost." I said.

"Wow that's cool!" Latvia said.

"Yeah…"

"So where are your parents?" asked Latvia.

"Probably back in America." I said. "Honestly my mom didn't care that my dad was hurting me, I'm sure their glad I'm gone."

"Do you have siblings? Friends?" Estonia asked.

"A older brother, who stayed back home, Dan, and yeah I do, they go to a different school then me but I live very close to their school. I'm sure they will be worried about me." I said laying back down in a comfortable position.

"What about the ones at your school?" Latvia asked.

"I honestly hate them. I'm invisible to them all and I'm always ignored, they know that I'm abused every once in a while but they cared for a week and that's it." I said looking at him when I heard footsteps upstairs, my ears twitched a little and the three brothers noticed.

"What did your ears just do?" asked Lithuania.

"I think Russia is up. I can hear him easily walking around." I said looking up.

"I think we should get back to cleaning." suggested Estonia.

His two brothers agreed and they got up.

"We will talk soon." Lithuania said turning back before they left the room.

I rested my head on my hands when I noticed Russia coming back downstairs and walking out the door. I fell asleep after he left and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

- Back with the Baltics -

"That's sad how all Lexi has is her brother and her friends from another school. How could those people ignore her like that especially after what she has been through?" Latvia said.

"I don't know but we will be her brothers now. Were really all she has left." Estonia said getting back to cleaning.

"Agreed." Lithuania said when he heard the door open and shut. "I guess Russia went out to drink. I'll go check on Lexi."

After a few minutes he walked back into the kitchen and told the other two that I was asleep and that it was best if I stayed asleep for the rest of the night. Soon the three finished cleaning and went upstairs for bed. Russia came back later drunk and went back upstairs and passed out on his bed.

* * *

**Translations: all in Russian**

**Da - yes **

**Nyet - no **

**большое спасибо- Thankyou **

**просить - Beg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chater 3! no translations this time since there the same as before. Aww Russia really is sweet da? + America and France and others**

* * *

The next day came and I woke up earlier then anyone else. For whatever reason I feel like someone is coming for me…but I'm not sure. I just fell back to sleep shaking that feeling off.

- Meanwhile in America -

"Hey, Josh, have you seen Lexi? Her parents are home but I haven't seen her." said one of my friends, Jeff.

"No…lets go ask them." Josh replied as they walked up to my 'old' house.

"yes?" asked my mom opening the door.

"Is Lexi here?" asked Josh.

"There is no Lexi living here."

And with that Josh and Jeff walked away getting their cell phones out to call the police.

"She has to be in Russia still!" Josh said hanging up as the two waited for the police to come.

"But why? Is her family really that cruel to leave her there on her own? We both know she has been through hell lately and I'm sure being there isn't helping" Jeff replied.

"I don't know…" Josh said quietly as they saw the police pull up. "Maybe…. We should go there to find her. Like our two families take a trip there."

"That's a great idea!" Jeff said.

"Are you the boys who called?" asked a police officer coming up to them.

"Yes." the two replied at the same time.

"Why?"

"Cause our friend, Lexi, recently went on vacation to Russia and her parents are home now and her mom just said 'there is no Lexi here' were scared of what might happen since her dad abuses her from time to time." Jeff said looking the officer.

"I will go talk to them." the officer said going up to the house.

- after a couple of minutes -

"So?" Josh asked as the officer came back up to them.

"Do you have a picture of this girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's right here on my phone." Jeff said taking him phone out and showing the officer the picture.

"Alright, I will tell everyone else at the station to look out for her." the officer said getting into the car.

"We think she might still be in Russia and were planning on going there to look for her." Josh blurted out.

"Tell the police there about her so they can look for her." and the officer left after that.

Jeff and Josh went and told their parents about what just happened and they agreed to go to Russia.

- back in Russia -

I woke up again only this time someone kicked the cage. I looked up to see Russia glaring at me like he's going to kill me.

"Yes, Mr. Russia?" I asked looking at him in the eyes.

Russia said nothing, as he opened the cage, dragged me out and to the door, and put the leash on me again. Only instead of a walk he took me outside to a tree where he tied me up at, he was wobbling a bit…. was he drunk? I wasn't sure but after he left I curled up close to the tree so I don't hurt myself and shivered from the cold.

After what seemed like hours, Russia came back out and patted me on the head before untying the leash and taking me back inside, over to the couch.

"I thought it over and I'm going to teach you some basic tricks, da?" he said unleashing me. I nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"вниз." he said looking at me. If I remembered correctly that was 'down' I lied down looking up at him.

"Good girl!" he said patting my head….ok that was one.

- After some tricks -

"There that's good enough for now, come time to go to the world meeting." he said motioning me to follow him to the door.

Once he put the leash on he took me out to his car and got in. thankfully I was allowed to sit in the car like a normal human WITH a seatbelt.

After a while we got to a place and he opened the door to let me out. I followed him inside to a room with a lot of people inside.

"What the hell, Russia!" said a voice coming up to us, I figured he was American because of his voice.

'What do you mean, America?" Russia asked in his 'normal' voice, and I figured right he was in fact American.

"The fact that you have a girl on a leash is what I mean! you commie bastard!"

"That wasn't very nice, da? And besides she likes it." he said with a giggle.

With that America looked down at me, I gave him a sad look telling him that I didn't like it.

"She doesn't look like it." he finally said more calmly, before turning around and going to his seat.

Russia ignored him and went to sit down. I lied down behind his chair and waited till they were done.

After a couple of minutes I heard a "honononono" coming from the seat on the left side of Russia. I looked up to see a guy giving me a rape look.

"You have a quite beautiful….pet, Russia, mind if I petsit her sometime?" France said, "Prussia and Spain will help." he said looking at his two friends on the other side of him.

I gave France a 'What the Fuck?' look.

"Da! That would be wonderful!" Russia said smiling, him saying that made me give him a 'What the fuck?" look too. Is he trying to get me raped?

- After the meeting -

As we were walking out the door, I noticed America giving Russia a death glare, most likely cause he's still pissed off at Russia….I mean who WOULD'NT be?

We got in the car to go home, but instead of going inside we went for a walk to the stores around close by.

We went into a flower shop first, he took me right to the sunflowers and started smelling them.

"Do you love sunflowers, Lexi?" he asked, wait…did he just call me by my name? must be in a good mood…and well…there not my favorite I mostly like roses. I just nodded and barked once.

"It's fine you can speak now." he said bending down to pat my head.

"Yeah a little, I mostly like roses though." I said waited for the bloody pipe.

"Da, roses are nice….sad how I have no one as a friend to enjoy them with." he said smiling a very gentle and comforting smile.

That's when I realized…..he didn't kidnap me to be his pet…did he? Did he kidnap me to be an companion, a friend? I was starting to feel guilty for wanted to be away from him.

"What do you mean?" I finally got myself to ask.

"Everyone I know has never been my friend they are all scared of me and are all afraid I will hurt them." he said while his smile faded into a frown. I whimpered and looked at the ground.

"I….will be your friend." I said looking back into his violet eyes.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Well….I'm your pet, da? Pets are companions…and well I'm already your companion so….why can't I be your friend to?"

"But…don't you want to go home? And aren't you afraid of me? I've seen you shake and whimper like your afraid of me." he said getting on his knees and pulling me close.

"I…do have a few friends but that's it…my parents hate me so I'm sure their glad I'm gone…and I was at first but….seeing how gentle and sweet you are with me now, shows me that you do care about me." I said cuddling up to him. after a while of silence he got up and went over to the door.

"Good dog." he said getting up and walking out the store. We went to the grocery store and headed back home and went over to the couch while the Baltics were putting the groceries away.

"You….never answered my question." I asked while lying down on the floor.

"Da."

"Huh?"

"Da. You are not only my pet but my friend as well….just promise me one thing." Russia said looking down at me.

"What?"

"You are to never leave me."

"Promise." I said smiling up at him while curling up.

In return he smiled back and patted me on the head.

"I love you, pet."...and we are back to the 'pet' thing….

"I…love you to…master." I quietly said before drifting off into a nice deep sleep until it was time for dinner.

After dinner, Russia gave me a little bit of his steak, Russia went over to the stairs. "Follow me." Russia said going upstairs. "You are sleeping at the end of my bed tonight." I followed him upstairs to his room while he told me that...Well better then the cage.

Once he changed he picked me up and set me at the end putting a blanket over me and getting into bed himself and falling sleep quickly with me following him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. sooooooo short but i wanted to end this.**

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Some time has went over and it's been about a week. I was walking with Russia to the park but I didn't realize two people that I know walking toward us in another direction. I was still on all fours and on a leash so I wasn't very far from Russia.

As we turned a corner I walked into someone. I looked up to notice …it was JOSH! And Jeff was with him! When they both saw me they right away glomped me. While we hugged I didn't realize right away that the other end of the leash was dropped. When I did realize it I looked around for Russia but couldn't find it. I wrapped the leash around my neck and started backing away in the direction I was coming from.

"What are you looking for?" asked Josh noticing me moving back and looking around.

"For a friend….look if you guys came to bring me home…well… I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." I said turning around and running to find Russia.

"What!" they said in unison as they were running in front of me.

"What they hell?" I asked look up to them.

"What do you mean your not coming back? And why do you want to be with someone who keeps you on a leash?" Jeff said as they stopped me.

"Cause I made a promise that I wouldn't leave him….besides other then you two…I don't have anyone…just go home to America…ok?"

"Ok…" they said in unison again as I ran from them.

Right away I thought of looking in the flower shop….he wasn't there. I went home but Lithuania said he wasn't there either. I went to the park and when I was just about to think he wasn't there either I heard a quiet cry…which my hearing was able to pick up quickly.

I went over to where the crying was coming from and I found Russia under a tree holding a sunflower and his faucet pipe on the ground next to him. I quietly went up to him and instead of talking, which he said I can do whenever I wanted now, I whimpered and pawed at his arm.

"Da?" he said looking up and when he noticed me, his violet eyes went dark and he picked his pipe up and set the sunflower down.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why are you upset?" I asked eyeing the pipe.

"Answer me first." he said coming closer to me.

"To see why your upset….now answer me." I said cowering back a little with a whimper and automatically holding my head when he hit me with his pipe.

"Your leaving me, da?" he said ready to hit me again.

"What? Nyet! I'm not!" I said quickly. " I promised I wasn't leaving you and I'm keeping it. Honestly I want to be here with you more then back in America."

"Really?" he asked while his eyes were slowly not being so dark anymore.

"Da."

"Good dog." he said patting me on the head which made me smile.

He unwrapped the leash from my neck and we started going home. My permanent home….forever.

Once inside we ate dinner and went back into the living room. While being on his laptop he was throwing a ball, which I fetched and brought back to him.

When he was done we went upstairs for bed.

"Your only going in the cage when you disobey, da?" he said changing.

"Da." I said hopping onto the bed.

When he was finished he came over and got eye level with me.

"Become one, da?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Become one?"

Years passed and I….was forced to become one. I'm now one with Russia and still his pet. America glares at him every time he sees us which I just giggle at. And since he said "I'm sleeping in the cage if I disobeyed him" I've been sleeping at the end of his bed.

Every once in a while I'll mess with him and have to sleep in the cage again or get chained up outside but nothing more then that.

Point is I'm, like, totally have a great time with Russia. BYE!

* * *

**Horrible ending i know. **


End file.
